You're My Princess
by MaiXii
Summary: This is my first official story.So please R&R And don't be super mean, just nice enough to tell me the truth, while not stabbing my heart to 30 million pieces, burning it,then flushing it,and stabbing it and... well you get the point.
1. Chapter 1

Theft

Buttercup P.O.V.

"I never ever want to go back in that store again!" I say walking out of the Victoria's Secrets store. Butch, Boomer, and Brick walked out of the store. Butch was grinning so big that it looked like he was a pedophile, Brick was glaring at him and Boomer was beet red.

It was like they were never educated on sex ed. before. Butch saw me glaring at me and winked. I scowled.

"You are such a loser" I told him.

"You know you love it," He replied.

"Ha! You are the last thing I would ever love."

"Yeah uhhuh. Yeah right."

Then I punched him into the wall.

"I told you, don't mess with this bad bitch."

"Oh, o-ow…."

Bubbles came out with millions of bags.

"Can You please hold them baby? My arms are tired." Bubbles pleaded

"Ok" Boomer sighed

"Thank you! Domo Arigato!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

We all watched Blossom come out and then the alarm system goes off._ Beeep,Beeeep!_

"Ohhhhhhh, Bloss is in trouble!" I said

"N-no I'm not! I-I didn't do anything! I swear!"

"Excuse me ma'am, we will have to ask you to take out your receipt, please" A security guard says

"Okay." She takes the receipt out of her wallet.

"Thank you"

"No problem"

Once the security guard left I started cracking up.

"Ha! They thought you, Ms. Goody two shoes, stole something! I'm so glad it wasn't me that time."

"Oh stop it," Blossom said, "It was just an accident. I'm sure it was nothing."

"Yeah, right." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Butch P.O.V.

After the girls went shopping, we(Buttercup, Boomer, and Me) went to a nightclub(bad idea). Once we stepped into it, we all went our separate ways. I was wearing black baggy jeans, and a tight green checkered with black shirt. Buttercup was wearing a tight green shirt, black skinny jeans, and combat boots(she told me they were for kicking my ass if I got to close).

What was Boomer wearing you ask? I don't really give a flying shit what Boomer was wearing. After I stopped overanalyzing what BC was wearing, I saw her and some mystery guy laughing and talking. I was pissed because when we talk, she's tense and bitchy, but with mystery dude, she's happy. Why can't it be like that with us anymore?

Boomer walked up to me, drunk.

"Heeeeeyyyyy. Look…. There's your giiirlllll! She cheatin on you man. Chris Brown her ass, dude!"

"Can't you see, we're not together anymore."

"Ohhhh, yeah…. Are you jealous?"

"Fuck you Boomer." I walked away.

"Your jealous bro!"

I went to the bar.

"Hey, can I get a beer." I said as BC was talking to mystery dude.

"Can I get you a drink?"

"Yeah, a margarita please" She slurred, "Haha, I gotta pee. I'll be back in a minute 'kay?" BC walks away

Mystery dude than takes a prescription bottle out of his pocket.

"Good. I knew I was gonna find a girl, but Buttercup? That makes it all the better." He puts one pill in there. "Might as well make it two. Just so she doesn't wake up in the middle of it." He laughs

Damn, it took me a while but now I get it, he's gonna drug her and rape her. I should do something… but why should I care? I don't love her… anymore… Nah, I'm gonna do something. When BC came back out, I walked to where they were.

"Hey, BC. Havin fun?"

"Yea having a great time with Mitch!"

I reach for her margarita, close my eyes and drink it. Immediately, I feel woozy. BC sees my woozyness and says "You ok?"

I then collapse.

"Butch? Butch! Are you ok?"


	3. Chapter 3

Buttercup P.O.V.

~Friday~

The bitch drugged me! ME! The one who would kick his ugly ass! Well let me tell you the story…

_~~~Thursday~~~_

_Butch, Boomer, and I decide to go to the nightclub, and we had some fun and some drinks. I guess I got a little too drunk and decided to talk to Mitch, who proceeded to buy me a drink. Now if I wasn't drunk, I wouldn't have ever accepted the drink but… Well whatever. Butch decides to save the day and almost get credit. ALMOST!_

_~~~~End Flashback!~~~~_

Yeah, and now Butch has been asking all week to at least get a little credit for saving him. He's not getting anything. And now, Blossom wants to go on a triple date with Brick as her date, Bubbles and Boomer, and Butch and me! _Butch and me!_ She wants this, so they'll see us before they go to New Townsville. And when I say they, I mean Brick, Bloss, Bubbles, and Boomer. That leaves me and Butch. And we all share a 5 bedroom house.

I know he's gonna try something. Back to the date. I was wearing a tight green dress, my green 3in high heels, sparkly green lip gloss and eyeliner(Blossom dressed me).

"Wow…." I heard Butch whisper.

Bubbles is wearing a knee long, light blue dress, blue platforms, and eyeliner. Blossom is wearing a long, light pink dress, pink flats, and no makeup.

The boys were practically wearing the same thing, a black suit with

shirts and ties that matched their color.

At the end of the date, they were taking off to New Townsville with Professor, so it's just me and Butch. God damnit. I can't worry now, I'm to drunk.

"Welp, I guess I am gonna drive you back home." He picks me up in bridal position

" You know, your name should be Bitch" I slur "And put me down.." He drops me on my ass.

"What was that for? You really are a bitch!"

"And?"

"I'm glad we went n this date together, it shows me how much of a p*ssy you are!"

"And your any better? You know what, maybe I should had that fruit cake rape you! I don't care about you, all you are is an ungrateful bitch!"

"Yeah well at least it would have been his bed and not yours!" I get up "I'm leaving!"

"How?"

"Cab" I walk out, call a taxi, then leave him standing there.


	4. Chapter 4

Butch P.O.V.

Once I got into our house, I saw Buttercup passed out on the couch, the T.V. on, and a trashcan next to her. Hey, that's what you get when you drink 13 margarita's, 5 beers, and 2 Bloody Mary's.

I walked by the couch, and pushed her bangs out of her eyes. She's gotten prettier since I last saw her, before the breakup we had. Her hair back then was at shoulder length, now it's to her breast, she looks better with makeup on, and her boobs have gotten bigger.

Since I'm talking about the breakup, might as well tell you what had happened. She was 14 and I was 15. It was the most craziest thing that ever happened.

_~~~Flashback!~~~_

"_I don't want you anymore!" I screamed at her_

"_Why not? I did everything I could for you! Why don't you want me?"_

"_I don't love you!"_

"_Please, you don't have to love me. I'll do anything, please…"_

"_No, I don't care. Leave.. Me … Alone"_

_I flew out of her room and left her crying._

_~~~End Flashback!~~~_

Yeah, yeah, I'm such a douche bag for making her cry and blah blah blah. But she seems to have gotten over it right?


	5. Chapter 5

Buttercup P.O.V.

Once I woke up, I looked at my cell phone, and it turns out I have 4 missed calls. One is from Butch, 2 are from Blossom and one is from St. Mary's Hospital… in New Townsville.

I skip Butch's call and listen to Blossom on the first one.

~_Hey Buttercup, it's Bloss, and I just wanted to tell you that we all made it to the plane alright and yeah. Goodbye~ _On to the next phone call.

_~Buttercup… I… And he…. Hospital… dead… shit….~_ What the fuck? First of all that's the first time I heard Bloss cuss and what was she talking about? Someone being… dead? I listen to the next message.

_~Buttercup, it's Bubbles. I'm calling from St. Mary's, it's a hospital. I'm calling because…because… he's dead *she breaks out in tears* The Professor is dead…. I'm sorry BC.~ _No. that's the most fucked up prank I've ever got. The gotta be fucking with me real bad. I call the hospital.

"Hello, this is St. Mary's Hospital, how may I be of your service?" A receptionist asks

"Umm, Yeah I'm looking for Professor Utonium."

"Oh yes, I'm sure you are one of his daughters?"

"Mmhm"

"Ok, I will have one of your sisters talk to you."

"Why my sisters? How come I can't talk to him?" my voice cracks

"Umm, well I'm sorry to say but he's, umm dead."

"Ohh," I'm on the verge of tears and I bet you could hear it in my voice. "Ok then I'll talk to one of them."

"Ok, so will you please hold for a minute?"

"Yes." At least 2 minutes pass by before I get to talk to any of them.

Then I hear a sobbing "Hello?"

"Blossom?" "Yes Buttercup, he's dead."

"How? Why?"

"It was when we were landing, it go really bumpy and he, he jumped out of his seat and into the window. The paramedics were too late. He was gone before he even reached the hospital."

"Oh God."

**Sorry the Professor's death is kinda bleh… I couldn't think of a good death for him and yeah… Sorry! Thank You for the reviews! And for reading this fanfic! Domo Arigato!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't been up-to-date with this story. I kinda got in a lot of trouble and yeah… But here is the story! Enjoy!**

Butch P.O.V.

"I-I heard." I told Buttercup.

She's been in a wreck this whole week. I feel bad for her, but I don't get why she is the worst. Didn't she, well not hate, but thought of him as a typical, unknowing, father?

"Are you ok?"

"… He, he told me he would never leave my side… he said he loved me… IF HE LOVED ME, WHY DID HE GO AND DIE?" She cried

"He love you, BC, you gotta believe that." I rubbed her back as she cried even more. I make her face me "Don't give me that bullshit, Buttercup. He loved you and your sisters. And you know damn well that if he could, he would've told you this himself. Now we're gonna go to that damn hospital and see them, ok?"

BC nodded

"Good." I hugged her, and felt her sob into my chest.

**Sorry it's soo short. Maybe Butch won't be such a duodena anymore?**

**Butch: HEY! That's majorly F***ed up**

**Buttercup: Maybe he'll get a life.**

**MaiXii: Maybe. That's a good idea**

**Butch: HEY!**

**Buttercup: Oh shut up.**

**MaiXii: Stop, we're taking up all the good peoples time! Sorry! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

Buttercup P.O.V.

I didn't expect Butch to be so kind to me at all. We didn't talk at all during the plane ride. It was awkward and weird. I don't really want to talk about Professor's death at all with him.

Butch told me that it seems like I'm taking his death the hardest, and I am. I know he doesn't know why I am, but it involves him. Ever since we broke up (yes we were dating before…), I've been, well depressed, and Professor helped me get over him.

"Buttercup, are you ready to go to the hospital?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah."

"Alright."

I call for a taxi.

"Where 'ya headin?"

"St. Mary's Hospital." Butch tells him

"Alright, St. Mary's it is.

It was a long car ride, and I wasn't in the mode to talk to anyone, so I fell asleep. It was a dreamless sleep, and I think I like those better than the nightmares I get.

"Buttercup, we're here." Someone says

"5 more minutes Professor" I say drowsily

"Wake up," That person starts shaking me lightly

"Nooooooo, I'm so sleepy….."

I feel someone pick me up, and I fall back to sleep.

When I wake up, I am bathed in a white light. It is so bright its blinding. I rub my eyes.

"She's awake." I hear Bubbles melodic voice say. Ususally it sounds so cheerful, now it sounds… emotionless. Like she's been through Hell and back.

"Buttercup? Are you awake?" I hear Blossom ask

"Yeah, yeah. I'm up, I'm up."

I fully open my eyes and then get jumped on. Blossom was hugging the life out of me.

"Can't… breathe… Suffocating…"

"Sorry. I just….. I thought you had….. I can't afford to those another…." She starts crying

"Bloss…" I hug her.

"I miss him BC, I miss him so much."

I feel the tears come to my eyes. One starts to run down my face; then I start crying.

" I miss him too" I cry out

"He wouldn't want you two to cry though." Boomer says, but we still cry.

Brick rubs Blossom's - who I'm still hugging- back.

We just sit there, crying.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry! It's me, MaiXii, and I know I have not updated since, like , forever, but I have been in a lot of trouble, and I am very sorry that it got in the way of your fanfic reading… Well! Back to the story!**

Butch P.O.V.

After we had this big crying party, We (all of us) rented room(**Can you rent hotel rooms? If you cant I'm sorry- MaiXii)** in a hotel. Bubbles and Boomer got room 206, Blossom and Brick got room 207, and me and Buttercup got room 208. I would have thought that Buttercup would have put up a fight, but she was totally knocked out from all that crying.

I(having to carry Sleeping Beauty) laid her on the big bed and pulled the covers over her.

"Butch…" she mustered sleepily

"Yes?" I said impatiently

" I love you…"

My eyes widened as she went back to sleep. _She meant as friends, so don't get your hopes up…_ Damn me and my thoughts.

"Well, Buttercup," I say thinking she is sleep "I love you too."

_This is definitely gonna bite me in the ass… _I say falling asleep in my bed.

I wake in the morning to see Buttercup, all up and dressed, eating cereal at the small table they provide for us (I never said that this hotel was fancy).

"Good morning." she said

"Meh… Same to you.." I yawned

"Umm, about last night… what I said, was true."

"What? I don't know what your… OHHHH! That… yeah… ummm…"

"Yeah….You said it too…"

"And I mean it also…"

"Oh… well…"

I walk over to Buttercup, and kiss her. I caught her by surprise, but then she gives in and kisses me back. As my lips come off her she is speechless.

"So," She says regaining strength "Does that mean-"

"Yes." I say cutting her off.

"Ok then…"

"I'm gonna take a shower… Wanna come with me?" I say my back turned.

"No!" I can hear how uncomfortable she is in her voice.

"Ok then." I say and head to the bathroom.

**EEEEPPPP! Are you as glad as I am now that they're together?**

**Oh but don't think that it is over… It's just about to get even harder… You'll see.**


	9. Chapter 9

***Giggle* Ahhh…. Chapter 6! I see you saw my typo on Chapter 6... It was supposed to say Douchebag BUT I typed it wrong! New word! Duodena means the first portion of the small intestine, from the stomach to the jejunum. Do not ask me what 'jejunum' mean because I have no idea whatsoever.**

Buttercup P.O.V.

I walked out of the room after Butch's disgusting comment and was greeted by my red haired sister.

"Hey BC." Blos said

"Hey Blos. I, ummm gotta go and breathe some fresh air."

"What's with the face?"

"N- nothing. Gotta go…" I ran off in a hurry.

I'm such a wimp, but how could I stay with the thought of Butch asking me to take a shower with me? You would've got embarrassed too.

As I walk back inside the hotel. I see Bubbles in a blue sun dress, and light blue flats.

"Good morning Buttercup." She said, in the same emotionless voice "I'm going shopping for some ice cream and cigarettes."

"Cigarettes? What are you using them for?"

"Boomer. He smokes now."

_An addiction he probably picked up from Butch, the bastard._

"Just make sure that _you_ don't smoke them. Alright?"

"That's something stupid of you to say. I would never smoke. What is wrong with your brain today?"

"Nothing, just making sure. You're my little sister y'know."

"Yes I know. Gosh don't rub it in jeez."

"It my job." I smile smugly

I see Bubbles roll her eyes. I laugh.

**That's the end of my chapter! Important matter on hands though. I am going to stop writing Life or Death. I'm not going to start writing it until this story is finished. Sorry!**

**Butch: Hey! I liked being big mob boss!**

**Buttercup: Too bad**

**MaiXii: And yes tough Karou Brute Buttercup, I wanna see Sucker Punch. Very bad! And I'm not a romantic sap! I'll make the best horror story and tough action story you've ever seen!**


	10. Chapter 10

Butch P.O.V.

What a wimp. Buttercup had to run out of the room when I asked her if she wanted to shower with me.

"I am not! I was just… claustrophobic… and I didn't want to breathe stuffy air…" She said.

"Excuses, excuses. If your not a wimp, prove it."

"Oh so you wanna play this game don't you? Fine. What do you want me to do?"

_Bad idea, Buttercup, _I smirk "Hmmmm… I'll think about it."

"Hurry. My patience is wary."

"You have to…" I say "No, your gonna… Hmmmm."

"Taking up my time. All of it."

"Got it! Since my mind is very-as you say- pervertive, you have to strip and give me a lap dance." I chuckle.

She cocks her head, trying to keep her cool. She's doing a good job at it I might say.

"That's all you got?"

"You want something worse?"

"Pshh. Your acting like I'm 3 years old. I can do that."

"You can, can you?"

"Yes… I can." I can sense the doubt in her voice.

"Alright."

"When?" I bite my lip, "Tonight."

"F-fine then."

I smile as she walks out the door. "Wear something sexy."

**Yay! Sexy Lingerie time!**

**Buttercup: Do I really have to?**

**Butch: Please? MaiXii so it for me! ****I wanna see her in something sexy for once…**

**MaiXii: I dunno. Butch would get butt hurt if I don't, and if I do… Buttercup will beat me with a hammer. Maybe I'll skip it… Fans! What do you think? Review to me what you think I should do… and if you say yes God help me…**


	11. Chapter 11

**YAY! I got at least 3 reviews( that I read) and they all said to do it! Thank you to the people who review for the scene: She-Pirates kicks-BUTT, animeskullgirl16, and Scarlett Rose Petal. Also thanks to tough Kaoru Brute Buttercup, animeskullgirl16 (you get double thanks!) PPGXRRB4EVER-GIRL, She-Pirates kick-BUTT(You also get double thanks) Anix123 and man, many more for reading my story and reviewing very nicely.**

Buttercup P.O.V.

Damn, what did I get my ass into? _A sexy lap dance. _Fuck you thoughts, I don't need this crap from you. What I really need is someone to help me pick out something sexy. I can't ask Blos, because she's the good one (very surprising). You know what, Bubbles it is. I am going to ask Bubbles.

"Bubbles" I say knocking on her door. "Come out please."

"I'm trying to sleep." She replies

"It's 12 o clock. In the afternoon. You never sleep that late. That's something I would do. Get up or I'll never leave."

After I said that, the door opens. She looks like she does every morning. Like she's been up since 3am.

"What do you want?"

"Some help. I'll meet you at that one coffee shop across the street from here, be there no later than 12:50. I'm buying."

I can see her eyes light up once I said that I was buying. I never buy anyone anything(except if I really have to.). Bubbles always buys.

"Ok, I'll be there about… 12:46."

"I'll be waiting."

I let her close the door and leave for my room.

I sit across from Bubbles on the small table. She ordered a soy decaf latté with caramel and whipped cream($12.23) and I ordered a water($1.00).

"What do you need help with?"

"Butch thinks I'm a wimp, and now I have to wear something sexy, and give him a lap dance." I said quickly.

Bubbles smiles. "French maids."

"W-what?"

"Men like skimpy outfits, and the dirtiest I can think of is French maids. Short, sexy dresses, and your lingerie underneath!"

I look at her dumbfounded.

"Stop being so stupid BC. Now come one, we need to get your costume." She pulls me out of the shop, as I manage to put a twenty dollar bill on the table.

We reach this sex shop (**I hope this is teen enough, I'll try to make it a little more for 16+)** and Bubbles looks around the shop.

"God, Hurry up Bubbles."

"One moment, getting the handcuffs."

My eyes widen. _HANDCUFFS! What does she think we'll be doing in there?_

I sigh. "Hurry" There's no stopping her.

Bubbles walks up to me. She smiles.

"$27.49." The male clerk says. He look me up and down and smiles. I growl at him.

"Got it!" Bubbles says. She pulls out $30 bucks.

Green lingerie, pink fuzzy handcuffs, and the French maid outfit.

We leave the store and go to the hotel.

_Nighttime! Oh la la!_

Butch stares at me with anticipation, and sex drive in his eyes. The French maid outfit goes down to my upper thigh. My black fishnet tights are very itchy.

"Good job." Butch licks his lips "Very, sexy."

"You haven't seen it all." I say, trying to remember the script Bubbles wrote for me.

"Hehehe."

I make him sit down in a nearby chair, lean over him, so close that he could smell my perfume, and handcuff him.

"What the?"

I smile, "No touchy."

I turn around and do my sexy catwalk like I'm a model, and face him. I'm raging with confidence that I immediately start teasing him. He smiles like it wouldn't work on him. I then get on my hands and knees and crawl to him. I lick my lips and unzip his pants, like he's getting some, but then get up and leave them undone. I get on his lap and whip my hair around and gyrate my ass. I can feel him smelling my hair in lust. He wants it bad. I get off his lap and smile seductively.

I kiss his lips, and as I pull away, I bite his lip gently.

I then sit on his lap facing him. I can feel him hardening, and kiss him again but longer. I get up after his kiss, and then take the dress off, leaving me in high heels, fishnets and the lingerie. I walk over to him and gyrate my ass on him again then start to take the lingerie off.

"Stop." He says

"Hmm?"

"Please stop, and unhand cuff me."

"Ok." I sit on his lap again, hear him groan, and unhand cuff him.

"You proved that your not a wimp."

"Ok. I'm gonna take a shower. I'm sweating like crazy… Wanna come with me?"

"No…" He groans.

**YAY! I finally finished the chapter! I hope this wont scar any of you…**

**Butch: I think it was great. Buttercup was **_**oozing**_** sexy**

**MaiXii: And you were **_**oozing… **_**Nevermind.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I'm back. Just a little info: Me and my friend are separating "MaiXii', so I'll be Mai and she'll be Xii. I hope you're all ok with that. I don't know what type of stories she'll be posting, but we'll find out soon!**

Butch P.O.V.

Buttercup is _not _a wimp. It was sexy, yes, but afterwards, it was…_ crippling_. It was a bit to much for Lil Butch to handle. And then she asked if I wanted to go into the shower with her. No matter how much I really did, is declined.

"You ok? You haven't talked to me since last nigh. And its afternoon." Buttercup says

"Yeah, I'm perfect. Just tired." No I wasn't, I was thinking what challenge her next

"Ok." She walks away from the bed, and out of the room.

I put my head in my hands. What am I going to do?

Buttercup walks back into the room. " Just because I gave you a lap dance doesn't mean that I'm ready for sex. I'm saying that ahead of time because I can tell your thinking about it. So don't ask." She looks at me with pleading eyes "Please don't"

"Umm, ok."

She walks back out of the hotel room.

I'm exhausted. I'm going to sleep.

Buttercup P.O.V.

I told Butch that I wasn't ready for sex. I'm not a p*ssy or anything, I just don't wanna. Don't judge me. I'm not feeling so well. I'm going back to my room and going to sleep.

**Sorry it's so short. I just need a filler chapter for what's gonna happen next. I'm not telling!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it took so long… I've been kinda putting this off, and I don't know what to do next so if its kinda stupid, I'm so sorry. XiiXii(my friend who took half of MaiXii) will type up Butch's P.O.V.**

Buttercup P.O.V.

_Several Weeks Later._

Why must he do shit like this! Now because of Butch, I am now the wife of a crazy devil. _Him._

"I'm sorry BC. It was a long time ago."

"I still cant believe you traded me… for drugs! I don't care if it was a year ago! I thought we… I thought you thought I was special… I surprisingly let you take my virginity… How could you!" I run out of the room.

Butch P.O.V.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. That stupid gay ass, pussy ass faggot. I fucking hate him for tricking me like this. No, I willingly gave her away. My stupid ass sold my true love, a.k.a. soul mate, for drugs! How stupid can I be?

Buttercup

_In Blossom's room _(**Note from XiiXii: In the course of several weeks, they moved back to Townsville)**

"What am I going to do Bloss? I have to marry a fag!" I complain

"It could be way worse BC. You could be marrying a gay pirate… never mind. It cant get much worse. At least you wont have to have sexual contact with him. He can just magically place a baby in you."

"Why would I want devil spawn in me? Might as well kill the baby myself."

"It wont be so bad. In a few weeks why don't you get a divorce?"

"He might kill Butch…" I say quietly

"You still have feelings for him?"

"Of course… I'm in love with him. No doubt I'm still mad, but that doesn't change my feelings."

Butch P.O.V.

_Eavesdropping on BC and Blossom's conversation._

I walk away from the door. _She should hate my guts! Why does she still care about me._

She loves you doesn't she?

"Who in the hell?"

Exactly! It's _me_ Him. You don't recognize my voice.

"No, I can tell a faggots voice from a straight one's."

Oh, don't be so blue… lighten up will ya? Turn into a fiery red! Or a outstanding shade of orange!

"GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HEAD! AND STOP WITH THE DAMN COLORS!" I yell blowing my cover.

Buttercup opens the door, and glares at me "What are you doing Butch? Are you going to sell me to Mojo Jojo for booze this time?"

"No Buttercup, he's in my head."

Tell her to go die! That'll break off your relationship with her for good.

"Why don't you go shut the fuck up you ugly monkey?"

"Did you just call me and ugly monkey(ugly monkey)? I'll kill you…" She gets tensed up to hit me

"No, I was talking to Him. I swear, I love you to much to call you something that degrading. Even I have more respect than that."

She looks at me "Yeah whatever. Just don't talk to me."

"Alright." I sadly nod. I cant _make_ her forgive me, and she probably wont in a million years.

Buttercup

_2:28 a.m._

I wipe my eyes. _That bastard doesn't deserve my tears._ Your damn right thoughts. For once. _Shut up, I'm not the one who talks to my thoughts._ Fuck you._ Then you'll have to fuck yourself, and to tell you the truth, I like it hard. Real _hard_. _I'm going back to sleep. _Yeah whatever. G'night._ Night

What just happened?

Butch

"_Butch, don't hurt me…" She says quietly_

"_I'll try." I laugh. She looks at me seriously. "Ok, ok, I promise."_

After the moaning…

"_Thank you Buttercup."_

"_For what?"_

"_For letting me take your virginity… sorry you couldn't take mine."_

"_I-I don't mind. It probably wouldn't be as good if you were a virgin anyway."_

I remember that scene like it was yesterday. And I'm going to cherish it with all my heart.

I didn't really sell her for drugs. What type of fucking idiot does that? Not even Him that pansy ass pussy bitch wouldn't because he's afraid.

He wants her so that she would be a good force against his enemies. He threatened to kill her, her sisters, me, and my brothers. I would tell her but she doesn't want to talk to me. I'm such a bitch, cant even talk to her.

I'll try in the morning.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ahhh… long time no see eh? XiiXii has been posting chappies on FictionPress. I did one too. Please check it out. Our name is MaiXiiXii. Love ya! ~Mai-chan**

Buttercup

"So basically he's manipulating you? Is that what it is? Your just trying to get out of blame?"

"No, it's the truth!"

"No its not, you bastard."

"How are you going to tell me what the truth is? You weren't even there, so why don't you shove this whole entire FUCKING DRAMA UP YOUR ASS!" he angrily walks out, and slams the door so hard that it almost breaks.

"FUCK YOU!" I scream after him, wiping away the painful feel of tears coming to my eyes. I feel the lump in my throat rise as I try not to cry.

"Buttercup?"

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

"Buttercup, its me, Bubbles. Let me come in please." She says opening the door.

"Fine come in." She walks in the door "I'm sorry for yelling at you Bubbles. I'm just pissed."

"I see that. But what you have to get, is that you two shouldn't be fighting, you should work together as a team. And need I remind you is that he has a temper 10 times worse than yours…"

"I just cant talk to him at all about this. I don't wanna marry a gay fag."

"Then you don't have to. We'll all object, and if he tries to kill us, we'll just have to fight him… together."

"And what if he succeeds in killing us?"

"He wont."

"He will."

"Well since your negative attitude is getting the best of you, if he kills us, we'll all live a happy life in heaven. I love you BC, we all love you. We're a team, if one fights we all fight. Don't forget that." She says and walks outta my room.

**Another filler. After this is the big wedding! Ahhh! Oh and give a happy birthday to XiiXii today! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey! It's XiiXii, and I just wanted to thank Animeskullgirl16 for saying Happy Birthday (:3), and to say You're Welcome to 3B-JOJO. Well on with the show… I mean story.**

Butch

Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck. I fucking messed up my whole goddamn life, and I cant fix it. I'm such a fucking retard. Why do I always mess up? Tomorrow's the wedding, and I absolutely don't know what to do.

Why is it always fucking me?

Buttercup

Why, why, why, why? Nobody is doing anything! We aren't even talking to each other! This is fucking torture! Tomorrow is the wedding and we have no plans for anything! All I got from him was a stupid dress that I ripped up to my liking. Maybe he won't marry me after this.

_The next day._

Bubbles (**The first and last time this is ever going to happen… Maybe)**

OMG! Today is the day, and Buttercup's outfit is so bad. I _love _it. Her ripped pale green wedding dress (ripped at the thighs.) Black knee-high converse and her hair down, unbrushed. She does not look marriage material. But Butch doesn't think that. He's over there green shirt and a pair of jeans making googly eyes at her. She notices of course, but doesn't say anything.

We all dress casually. Blossom in a knee long pink sundress, with pink flats, me in a white skirt and a long sleeved blue shirt, Boomer in a white t-shirt ( to show off his yummy muscles.) and khaki's, and Brick in a red shirt, and black pants.

"Are we leaving?" Buttercup says sweeping her messy do out of her eyes.

"Well, it's 37 minutes after the wedding so.. Yeah. Lets go."

We get there and Him looks heated. He's so mad he could give off steam.

"Finally. Buttercup? What did you do to your dress?"

"Oh, just some… wardrobe malfunctions. Its all good." she evilly smirks.

He glares at her, and she returns the glare.

"Umm, well Buttercup Utomium do you take Him to be your husband?"

"Bullshit."

"W-what?" The minister says, full of surprise

"Bull shit." she says slowly

"Ummm… Then why are you here?"

"No reason. I was actually just bout to leave. Girls, Guys? Lets go."

"There is no way in Hell that your going to leave." Him says.

"Watch me." Buttercup say still walking.

"Get your ass back here."

"Is that a command?" She stops and faces him

"Yes." He sneers

In a second you see Butch pinning Him to the ground punching Him over and over.

"Butch." Buttercup says "Get off."

He stops, wipes his mouth then gets off of Him.

"You bitch." Him says

"How dare you!" I scream

"Bubbles, shuddap."

"But, Buttercup…"

"Do it. I got this."

I nod.

"Heh, little Baby Bubbles, being bossed around for the hundredth time." He says while I grit my teeth

"Shut up Him, your just mad that I'm not your wife. Maybe if you weren't such a fag, and annoying little bitch, maybe I would've married you."

"Really?" he says his face lighting up.

"Hell no." She laughs. "Lets go."

**YAY! XiiXii here. I'm finally done. Mai-chan is sick, so she cant make the chapters for a little while, but that's ok. And I also want you fans to check out MaiXiiXii on Fiction Press. If you're wondering who it is, its us! So thank you for doing that if you did that. And I Love all of you guys!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Arg! I'm back by popular demand (Mai-chan). She is still sick but getting better. So you guys are stuck with XiiXii! But here is heartbreaking news… Mai-chan will be working on You're my Princess all alone! And I'll be working on our new project Untitled which is now called What About Us?**

Buttercup

_Several weeks later _(**We just love that transition)**

Ugh my head hurts… And I've just been sick. Everyone is worried about me, and Butch has been sleeping in the room with me just in case I throw up again. Yeah, we're back together again. He explained, and it took me a long time to believe him.

"Buttercup are you ok?" Blossom asks

"Mmm, yeah, just sick."

"No you're not sick, you're pregnant."

"WHAT!" I scream "By WHO! I haven't even had sex with Butch! Who could've gotten me pregnant?"

"Him. Remember, he can get you pregnant without even trying."

"Get it out of me." I sneer "GET IT OUT OF ME!"

"Buttercup!" Butch and the rest come running in.

"Whats wrong?" Bubbles chimes

"She's pregnant."

"What?" The all simultaneously

"Who's baby?" Brick asks

"Butch…" Boomer says

"N-no! I ummm, I cant be…"

"So you guys haven't had sex at all?"

"No…" Butch says

"Ouch…" I hear Brick whisper

"It's Him's." Blossom concludes

"What?" They say again

Butch looks at me, then I realize what he must've been thinking "N-no! I would never. Not at all." I say desperately

He then nods his head with relief.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Bubbles asks

"Kill it." I say dejectedly

"No!" They all yell

"This could be our chance!" Brick says

"Use his own offspring against him!" Boomer says

"And she might be cute!" Bubbles squeals "Or him."

Butch nods "I agree. Are you with us Blossom?"

"Yes." She turns to me "Majority rules Buttercup. You're keeping that baby."

"What!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Its me Mai-chan! I'm still sick but now I can move my body! No it wasn't that bad, I just felt horrible. XiiXii has just finished our new project ( the first one in the making) Luv Sic. It's a songfic, and it being her first, I think she did a good job. Well on to the story.**

Butch

She's pregnant. With Him's baby. Not mine. I feel like shit because its all my fault. The wedding, the baby, the breakup. All of it, my fault. I'm such a fucking mess. I didn't see this coming at all. Well I saw the baby coming, but it wasn't supposed to be Him's, it was _supposed_ to be_ mine._

Once I see Him again, I'll fucking kill that worthless piece of shit and beat him to a bloody pulp. I'll kick his ass so hard that you won't be able to identify him. I'll beat his ass so hard that-

"HEY! Everybody down here for a house meeting!" I hear Buttercup yell.

As I walk downstairs, I see Buttercup and Blossom standing next to each other.

"What is it?"

"Well, the baby is going to be a half human-half devil hybrid, so, its going to grow fast." Blossom says

Yeah, she's right. Its only been a week, and Buttercup already has a bulging stomach.

"Like in _Twilight _where Bella was about to have Edward's child and it grew really fast?" Bubbles asks

"Yeah. It will be almost exactly like that." Blossom says

"So what we should be doing right now is thinking of some names!" Bubbles squeals.

I face palm. Wonderful, we got one of our members infatuated with the enemy's child.

"Aww, c'mon! You guys baby names are fun!"

"Bubbles that's not the point right now."

"Then why did you call us down here?"

"To tell you that the baby is a girl, and Him is coming, the day of her birth, to get her."

"So he's taking your baby Buttercup?" Boomer asks

"No way in hell. He's not getting this baby."

"So you do love it?" Brick coyly smiles

I face palm, again. Now _she_ loves that abomination

"Well, I've grown quiet… _fond_ of her. And Bubbles, I'm going to name her Blaze."

"WHAT! I thought I was going to be name consultant!"

"Are you having the child?" "No" "Then you don't get to name it."

"Hmph." Bubbles huffs

"Am I the only one concerned about what Him will do to us when he gets his hands on that baby?" I shout.

"Well, no. I thought of the possibilities-"

"Fuck the possibilities! What about the facts?"

"Butch stop yelling. Calm down." Buttercup says

"No! You calm down. That baby was supposed to be mine!" I shout then leave the room


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey! I feel the same, but I'm going to keep typing! I really want to finish this story. I also want people to draw my characters! If you can, PM it to me or give me the link! Thank you!**

Buttercup

Me and Bubbles went shopping for baby clothes (_she_ went shopping, _I _was being dragged along)

I'm getting a little bigger, I look at least 3 months even thought its only been 4 weeks since I was determined pregnant.

When we got back there was a big crowd around the house.

"Excuse me." Bubbles said quietly "Excuse me? EXCUSE ME PREGNANT LADY COMING THROUGH!" She screamed

"Bubbles…" I say hastily

"Here she is now." The reporters say to the camera's that they brought.

"Buttercup, is it true you're pregnant?" "Who's the father?" "How many months are you?" "When are you due?". They swamped me with many questions. I just kept shaking my head and tried to get through them.

"Hey! Watch out, cant you see she's with child?" Butch yelled coming to my side

I smile "Thanks."

He smiles back "You're my princess. I'm your knight."

"No. If I'm a princess, You're my Prince."

He smiles sweetly "I'm not Prince material."

"Oh, just shut up." I say grabbing his hand and going into the house

Once I get inside ( A real struggle) I start questioning people.

"Who in the hell called the News anchor people?"

"Nope." Brick says

"Not me." Bubbles says

"Nuuh." Boomer says

Butch & Blossom shake their heads

"Then who?"

"Him." Blossom says

"W-what? Why would Him want to get the newscasters on us?" I ask

"To cause a distraction. To cover his plots when he comes. But we'll be ready when you give birth to that baby. And we'll be protecting you and that baby BC" Butch say

"Exactly. We aren't letting him get away with his plans." Blossom growls. That is the first time that I've seen her scorching mad.

Bubbles nods her head in agreement. "Now lets go over some plans." She says wickedly

This is going to be one hell of a fight.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry, this is soooo late! I've been at a family reunion all week. Didn't have any time to type anything. XiiXii wasn't there. She is currently in Louisiana visiting her family. She does have her laptop, so I think she'll keep writing. Hope you love this chapter, and thanks to all of you who have been reviewing! Love you all! ~Mai-chan!**

Butch

_Several weeks later _**(Always this transition, I know. I love it to~)**

God damnit. I don't know what to do. Buttercup completely passed out during labor. I'm scared and Bubbles isn't doing anything to help.

"Ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod. What if she doesn't wake up? What if she dies having the baby? What if-"

"Bubbles." I say heavily breathing "Shut up."

"I'm sorry. I'm just scared. It must be harder for you than me."

"No, you love her as much as I do."

"No, it's not that. I do love her. Its just that, she might die before having your baby."

Then realization hits me with a bat. She might die because of Him's baby.

"Blossom!" I say running into the lab, where Blossom is trying to get the baby out of BC. "Get that, that _thing _out of her. And make sure she's alive."

"I'm trying. So hard. I don't know if she'll make it Butch." Her muffled (because of the mouth mask) voice says frantically.

"Let me help then. I've got to do anything I can to see her alive."

"Ok. Just get a mask, and that scalpel."

I nod, and do as she says.

Brick **(This is probably a once in a lifetime thing for Brick.)**

"Butch has been down there for a long time. I hope she's ok." Boomer says quietly, with a, reduced to tears, Bubbles laying her head in his lap.

"I just don't know." I say "I'm scared for her, for all of us. What happens when she dies? Butch will go back to drugs, Boomer, you'll start smoking again, and I don't even know what'll happen to me and Blossom."

"You can tell the future?"

"Only if I want to, and I want to know something specific."

"Cool."

Butch walks in with a bundle of blankets.

"Is that?" Bubbles asks

"Blaze." Butch says

"Is she?"

"Her heartbeat is quick and unsteady. But she's alive. She'll probably wake up soon."

"Can I?"

"Go ahead." Butch hands Bubbles the bundle of blankets.

"She's so pretty."

Butch

"I guess." I say

Bubbles passes the baby around, the last person being Brick. He hands me Blaze.

I look at her. Her raven hair, short and damp, askew, her pale red skin, and horns. Her tail twitching like a feisty cat. Her head moves, and she slowly opens her eyes, revealing two big emerald green orbs. Her eyes move around quickly, then relaxes in my arms. I have to admit, Blaze is absolutely adorable.

"Aww, she likes you Butch." Bubbles says

"Yeah." Brick says.

"Have you guys brought the crib and baby stuff yet?" Boomer asks.

"Yeah. We already set all of it up in Buttercups room." Bubbles says

"Good." I say, "I can put this baby down."

"Dress her first!" Bubbles says

"Why don't you dress her? I don't know how girls like to dress."

"Just give her some of the pajama's that I brought. Like the green footsy?"

"Ok, whatever." I say leaving the room.

I don't know what's going to happen in the future, but with this baby, it'll be hard

? P.O.V.

Yes, she has finally given birth to her. Now I can make my move. (Insert evil laugh here please.)

**WOW! You don't know what's going to happen next. Neither do I! I'm just making this up as I go! And who was that mysterious figure? I know who it is, and it's not Him.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Another Late chapter for you guys… Sorry, but I've been putting all of this off. Nothing has been happening, I've just gotten lazy… Sorry again!**

Buttercup

Everything was black.

"Get that, that _thing _out of her. And make sure she's alive." Someone who sounded like Butch said.

_Hours later…_

I open my eyes slowly…

"Ohh… My head…"

"Buttercup!" Several people said

"What?"

"You're FREAKING ALIVE!" Bubbles squealed

"Yeah, we thought you wouldn't make childbirth!"

"C-childbirth? I went through CHILDBIRTH!" My hand flies to my stomach, sure enough, it feels empty.

"Where is she?"

"In your room. Weelll enough _someone _wants to see you…" Bubbles says, smiling evilly.

"Huh?"

Butch walks through the door. The rest all leave.

"H-hey." I say

"Hey. How are you?"

"Fine. You?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Aww, is Butchie jealous?"

"No." He says

"Then come here." I say. He comes over to me reluctantly. I give him a passionate kiss.

"Now, no baby or person is ever going to come between us, ok? I love you Butch. No matter what."

"I love you too. No matter what."

? P.O.V.

No matter what eh? I'll break that bond…

**YAY! I hope another chapter will be coming soon. I'll try!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey! Thanks for reading You're My Princess. I have a feeling that this story will be over soon, so I'll try my best to tie loose ends, conclude it right, and make a sequel!**

Buttercup

_6:00 in the morning _**(who wake up this early?)**

"Come to me, come to me, come to me…" Something eerily says

What in the hell would be up this early? I get up, and walk towards the bathroom, glancing at the clock. I look horrible, my bed head looking like an untamed beast, my puffy eyes, and my whole face just look like it needs more sleep.

"HOLY FUCK!" Butch yells

"What? What's wrong?"

" Your up…" He laughs

"That's what was wrong, me being up at 6? You scared the living shit out of me. And it's not funny. By the way, why are you up?"

"I'm always up nowadays. Watching you at night has been a daily thing for me."

"Stalker."

"You know you love it." He says grabbing my waist and kissing me.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm hungry." I say, walking out of our room.

"Waaaahhhhhhh, waaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh, waaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh."

"Thanks Butch, now Blaze is awake."

"Sorry…" He laughs.

I walk over to my little demon baby.

"It's ok, your alright." I coo "Its ok. Hush little baby don't say a word, Mama's gonna buy you a rocking bird, and if that rocking bird doesn't sing, Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring, and if that diamond ring don't shine, Mama's gonna buy you looking glass," I sing as Blaze slowly falls asleep. I put her back in her crib.

"What a good mom." Someone says. I look around

"Butch? Is that you?"

"Butch? Haha, he can't save you, or your baby, so just relax, and I won't hurt the baby."

I turn around to see a tall man, jet black hair, red eyes, and pale skin, holding onto Blaze.

"Who are you? And what do you want of us?"

"I want you to be my mistress."

"Oh of course! Everyone either wants to marry me or be their girlfriend! Can't you guys get creative!"

"I know Him beat me to it, but it was my idea."

"SO FUCKING WHAT. You guys have no creativity whatsoever, and your just copying one another. So I advise you to leave me and my baby alone, or you will have hell to pay."

"Hahah, you are hilarious. No you aren't. Come with me, or you'll die, along with the kid."

"No, you will really have hell to pay."

"Stop lying."

"Hurt the baby, and you'll see."

"Fine." He says, and slaps Blaze. In a second, I'm at his throat, with a knife.

"Now, I told you. And here's your hell." I say slitting his throat.

"You think that'll kill me easily?" He says, still strong.

"Blaze, give him a _kiss_ ok sweetie?"

Blaze grabs his throat and sucks the blood from the cut, leaving no blood in his body.

"I told you. And having a blood sucking demon for a child isn't so bad."

" You will pay Utonium…" He says dying.

I shrug "Well, I'll be ready for it." I say dropping his dead body on the floor.

"Good job Blaze! You saved Mommy!" I coo

"M-mommy…" She replies

"Aww, your first word!" I say. "Say Daddy!"

She babbles.

"I guess not."


	22. Chapter 22

**Ahhh, this is the last chapter! I hope you all loved it as much as I did! *sobs* I'm going to be posting more on fiction press, its going to be an action packed, monster killing fic! SO once I start posting there go check it out. And I'm going to start writing some of my ideas out and if they don't work, I'll delete them from my notebook. ~Mai-Chan **

Butch

I look at a sleeping Buttercup, who has Blaze in her arms. it's a wonderful sight to see the two girls I love together with me.

I joyfully sigh at look at the box in my hand. I open the box, and see the beautiful Goldtone Dark Fire Cubic Zicronia Solitaire Ring that I got for $263.45.

"_She'll love it." Bubbles says_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Of course I am. Anything from you she'll love."_

"_Alright."_

"Butch? Butch?" Buttercup says snapping me out of the trance. "Are you ok?" She says, yawning.

"Yeah." I say, swiftly hiding the ring behind me back.

"Whatcha got there?" She says.

"Nothing." I say, putting the ring in my butt pocket, then holding my hands out. "Just stretching." I say, stretching my arms out.

"Alright. Well, I'm hungry, what time is it?"

"It's 3:57 P.M."

"Wow, I'm up early." she says yawning.

"Yeah…" I say sarcastically.

She puts Blaze down, and gives me a kiss.

"I don't like your sarcasm." She feels on my butt then says "Ah-ha!" She grabs the box. "This was what you were holding." She says waving it around. She continues to talk, then I grab it swiftly out of her hands, then run downstairs.

"Hey! Get your ass back here!" She yells running after me.

I look around for a hiding spot for the ring.

"Ohh, Butch, you are so sleeping on the floor for this!"

"I don't even sleep anymore!"

"Shut up and show me what's in that box!"

"Fine!" I yell, and as she reaches me, I throw the box at her. She catches it with no hassle, and opens it.

"B-Butch?" She asks

I get on one knee, and ask her "Buttercup Rae Utonium **(Uniqueness**

**!) **will you marry me?"

"B-Butch? YES! She screams I put the ring on her finger, as she tries not to jump up and down as much. As I get up, she attacks me, and we both fall down on the couch. We share a passionate kiss. I only wonder… what's going to happen when Him comes back.

_**The End!**_


End file.
